Rise of The Hidden Gems
by Cartoon Warrior
Summary: Starring the brilliant OCs I got (as well as my two!), this is the story of a gem with a dark past, another of which has experienced horrible things, and finally, one that abandoned her people, but is willing to pick up the pieces again and rise up to become their leader. Hope ya read! :)


***Ahem* Hello! So here's the prologue! And the next chapter will come out in the next week or two. So, I get to do this!**

**Cartoon Warrior Presents:**

**The Rise of the Hidden Gems**

** Prologue**

Serpentine's grass green eyes scanned his surroundings. His sparkling gem, located on his chin, blazed with green, almost looking like a slithering serpent. "Where…." He murmured to himself, looking around. "Am I?"

Around him, was a web of tunnels, each identical to one another. He felt like he'd been wandering here for millennia, entering one tunnel after another, until he was right back where he started! Suddenly, one of the tunnels started to glow an orange. His head quickly turned, and he started running. A sickening feeling started churning deep in his stomach. He had finally remembered where he was. "Amber!" he screamed. He continued running, but faster with every step.

"No…Not this…"

He continued running, and this time heard a scream back. It was young, female, and….Scared. "Help…" the voice weakly answered back.

"It's her..." the green gem told himself fiercely, happiness welling up inside of him. "I-It has to be."

"Help, someone please help!" the voice screamed, terrified.

Serpentine's pace suddenly increased, his feet barely touching the ground. His heart started to beat rapidly, and his gem glowed brightly. "I'm coming..."

He finally reached his destination, and suddenly he was in a lab. Charts and diagrams of all types were plastered everywhere, on the walls, inside of cabinets, you name it. "Help me…" there was that voice again!

His head whipped around, and then he saw Amber. He gasped, running over to her slumped body and cried "Am!"

He quickly hugged her. "What happened…?"

"Darkness." A booming voice rang in his ears. "It corrupted her, and it shall **consume**you."

He looked the other way, facing the voice, a hostile look in his eyes. His gem, located directly on his chin (in the shape of a trapezoid), started to glow brightly. He held his left hand out, and leaped into the air. Swiftly in a swirl of green, he summoned a dark green sword. The top of it was slightly curved, and the handle was coated in mottled serpentine, along with serpent scales and if you looked closely, you could see a cobra fang on the bottom. His eyes rippled with anger, determination, and fierce love for his fallen teammate. "What…Did you do to her." He asked darkly.

There was no reply. "What did you do to her!?" He shouted his eyes like snakes. "Tell me!"

Then there was a chuckle, sounding both awed and amused. "You're something, aren't you Serpentine?" The voice responded. "The perfect warrior, **my **perfect warrior."

"Who are you?!" he replied, slashing his sword through the air. "I'm not afraid."

"You should be." The voice taunted playfully. "The rift between dark and light is changing. Soon, only darkness shall remain. You, a warrior of serpentine, are destined to lead it."

"No!" rejected the green gem, standing strong. "I refuse to listen to your lies; you are nothing but a voice!"

The lab started to shake uncontrollably, dissolving into black inky darkness. "Amber!" he exclaimed, looking around worried. "What did you do to her!?"

The voice started to laugh, sounding amused with the whole situation. "So **blind**!" it said, "So unaware of the future…"

Serpentine was angry, for being made fun of as well as being tossed about like dirt. "Then tell me then!" He said, "Why am I so important to you?"

"There will be a time when the rift between dark and light shall be tested, and there's **no going back**."

"No going back!"

"Beware!"

"The rift shall be broken!"

Voices swirled through his head, and he grunted. "Ahh!" he screeched. "Light and dark will be tested…"

"Serpentine!" cried a voice, shaking him awake. "Serpentine…?"

Serpentine's mottled green eyes sleepily opened. To his surprise, he saw Amber, her short curvy orange hair shimmering like a sunset. "Um, sorry I had to bring you out of your meditation-"She started to say, but got interrupted by the male gem.

"Amber, you're here…" He replied, startled.

"Um…" Amber said looking a little eerie. "Of course I am…We're a team, remember? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Of course not!" He answered, embracing her. "Just weird nightmares again…"

"So um," the female gem awkwardly replied. "What happened in your 'meditation ritual'?"

Serpentine's arms let go of the orange gem. "Amber." he concluded, his eyes sparkling with thousands of years' worth of wisdom. "It's even more important now to rebuild our fallen team, we're the **only ones left**."

Amber glanced down and stared in silence. "Do you think we can actually find others?" she asked, her young eyes looking deep into his.

"We have to try," he answered, getting up from his floating stand. "or the world as we know it is doomed."

"But where could we find them?" Amber asked. "How we encourage us to join? What about saving the world, that's a whole other thing to work on-"

"You ask too many questions Little One," he playfully joked. "now come on, we have a team to find."


End file.
